


Seven Minutes   (And Some More)   At Heaven

by rendezv0us



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, heelip, yveseul is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rendezv0us/pseuds/rendezv0us
Summary: Kim Jungeun is kind of cheesy, and she talks too much... Heejin can like that, maybe she does.





	Seven Minutes   (And Some More)   At Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Heelip nation, I am here to provide.

“Don’t.” Heejin says, weakly trying to get some space between them. Failing to do so, when Jungeun kept going back to her.

 

She was still breathless for being caught up in a kiss she never expected.

 

“What- why?”

 

“I’ve never thought we’d be actually doing  _ it _ ?”

 

“This is 7 minutes at heaven, people kiss? And I’ve never religious, but maybe I do believe that heaven exists  _ now _ .”

 

Heejin snorted and punched her shoulders.

 

“What?” Jungeun laughs and pursues her eyes, a glimmering in them that Heejin could catch by her phone’s lantern that were illuminating them. She accepted to be in this small closet, because they’ve let her keep a light on (but the closet itself didn’t had any, so they’ve had to adapt). “Too cheesy?”

 

“Yes? I mean, wouldn’t have expected that from you miss heartbreaker.”

 

“Heartbreaker,  _ really _ ? All I did was say no to a girl that was crushing on me, because  _ huh _ I didn’t like her back?”

 

“You got her mad and crying.”

 

“I’m sorry? I know I could’ve just kissed her and be gone, but… I didn’t think it was right, because I- I like someone else you know.” Heejin wasn’t sure if she was getting it right, but maybe she got a better hint when Jungeun’s eyes went down to her lips after saying that.

 

She shouldn’t have bit her own lips after, that was  _ so  _ unfair.

 

“And not to interrupt your thoughts, but we have three minutes left…” Heejin was still sure to hold tight on Jungeun’s shoulders, to keep her in a safe distance. The older was always trying to reach just a little closer and she was actually succeeding at doing so.

 

“O… kay, first you answer me.”

 

“Fine.” Jungeun would do literally anything to go back to where they stopped, really.

 

“If you didn’t kissed her… why are you kissing  _ me _ ?”

 

“Oh, no… weren’t my eight months of pick up lines enough for you to know that I like you? Also,  _ damn _ , Sooyoung said it was just that you didn’t liked me, not that her lines were lame. Though I  _ think _ , that her lines would just work when it comes to her _.  _ I mean she can say any dumb shit, with that body no one would ever say no to her and-” Jungeun stopped when she felt a hand pressing her chest.

 

“Breathe?” Heejin tried not to laugh, but couldn’t actually hold back. Jungeun was mesmerized about her face holding up until the eye-smile grew so big it made her heart flutter, and her stomach went to knots… she was doomed, being in love with this girl. “I thought you were being friendly?”

 

“I literally said screw the game and brought you here, before the bottle could land in anyone else?”

 

“ _ Still… _ ”

 

“I take the longest road to school possible, just to give you a ride every day… Hyejoo lives next to me and I ever never done that…”

 

“Maybe you have a point, but you told me the other day how you feared her at first.”

 

“Oh,  _ come on. _ ” She said getting closer.

 

Closer enough, so their noses were lightly brushing against each other, and Jungeun likes how it itches even though it’s a  _ very _ dumb feeling.

 

Not only Heejin was weak, she wasn’t putting that much effort into keeping Jungeun away, but she liked to see how anxious her looks were and how she looked into her wrist watch for the eleventh time.

 

“And  _ we  _ have one minute left, pleasesayyoulikemeback.” She asked in one breathless and faint whisper, closing her eyes shut and trying her best to wait for an answer.

 

“For your understanding, Haseul did said no to Sooyoung.”

 

“Why are you doing this to  _ me…. _ ” Heejin laughed, reaching for something inside the back pockets of her jeans. “... and as far as  _ I know _ , Yeojin caught them making out in Haseul’s room once.”

 

“Do you really believe in that midget?”

 

“You’re not much taller than her…” Jungeun watched, not paying that much attention, how Heejin reached for the door knob with what seemed to be keys in her hands.

 

“And you’re not much taller than  _ me _ , your point is?”

 

“My point is: what are you doing?”

 

“Closing the door, this is my house if you forgot. And of course I wouldn’t let them really close the door, what if anyone tried anything that the other wouldn’t like or just...”

 

“ _ Oh _ … now I feel like shit?”

 

“ _ You good in here? _ ” The voice came out from the other side.

 

“Why?” Heejin whispered, her hands cupping Jungeun’s jaw now. She felt like she was being hugged my pure cotton, her hands were so soft Jungeun could’ve stay there forever feeling her light touch.

 

“ _ Can you distract the others a little, we’ll be out in a sec _ .” Heejin asked.

 

“ _ Sure, have fun _ .” Sooyoung replied, they couldn’t see her face but they  _ knew  _ she was holding a laugh.

 

“ _ Wait _ ,  _ are you and Haseul a thing or something? _ ” Jungeun asked. “ _ Trying to prove a point.” _

 

“ _ She plays hard to get… but I love playing, so. That’s all I’m gonna say about.” _

 

“ _ You better take care of my friend, Sooyoung. She’s a keeper.” _ Heejin said, she heard Sooyoung’s chuckles from the other side.

 

“ _ And you think I don’t know that by now? _ ”

 

“ _ Girl got you hard _ .” Jungeun laughed.

 

“ _ Look who’s speaking. Also, go back to whatever you were doing. You too talk to much.” _

 

They just looked at each other, bright smiles and unsteady hands, hearing Sooyoung’s footsteps going away.

 

“I’ve kissed you back, you know?”

 

“What?”

 

“You don’t need to feel bad for pushing me inside here and kissing me like-… like the way you did.” It still makes Heejin shiver, just remembering the kiss, so she had to focus on the ceiling instead of looking at Jungeun. She went back at facing her, though a pink blush was covering her cheeks now.

 

“So, that means…”

 

“Yes.” Jungeun was blushing too, it even reached the tips of her ears and Heejin didn’t hold her self from touching one.

 

Jungeun was ticklish there, which was even more endearing, but she shrugged Heejin’s hand away… a little, she kept a hold in her earlobe instead, caressing there until the older was leaning her head towards her fingers.

 

“I swear you’re cute.” Heejin whispers. “I don’t know how people don’t notice.”

 

“Maybe I don’t want them to? Or I just don’t care about anyone that isn’t you...”

 

“What’s wrong with you today.”

 

“Too cheesy again?”

 

“Yes, but we’ve lost 5 minutes and it’s already our second 7 minutes at heaven so… Can we just...”

 

“Hm… can we what?”

 

“You  _ know _ what.”

 

“Promise me a Harry Potter marathon after this then, and you can’t fall asleep.”

 

“I can’t promise that!”

 

“ _ Geez,  _ right. A date tomorrow.”

 

“You must come up with something romantic then, because our first kiss in  _ here _ was not what I dreamed about.”

 

“Oh, so you really-...”

 

“One minute, Kim Jungeun.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
